


sunday morning

by bapbyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bapbyeol/pseuds/bapbyeol
Summary: Soonyoung experienced emotional trauma when he was a kid and he's been bringing those memories with him even as an adult. Jihoon got him. Always.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> hi, another oneshot i wrote at 2am to express my love for soonhoon while trying to avoid my ongoing au. definitely not my best work, but enjoy~!

The entire room was quiet besides from the soft pit-pattering of the raindrops on their bedroom window and the low buzzing of the air conditioner. The lights were dimmed and not completely turned off because Soonyoung couldn’t sleep in a room that’s pitch black. The clock read 2:23am when Jihoon felt strong arms wrapped around his waist slightly tighter than it used to always be. So he turned around to face his boyfriend, only to see him with fresh tears continuously flowing down his face.

_A nightmare._

“Soonyoung.” Jihoon shook the other boy to wake him up. It took him a few attempts before the said boy’s eyes fluttered open to look back at him. “You’re having a nightmare, Soons.”

“Jihoon, my dad.” Soonyoung muttered before he cried harder, soft sobs escaping his lips.

Though Jihoon never knew the full story, he knew that Soonyoung experienced trauma from his dad when he was little, and he continued to bring this memory with him even when he was an adult. Soonyoung gets episodes like this about once a month, and Jihoon’s heart breaks whenever it happens.

“I’m so scared. I don’t want him to come back to my life. Or my mom’s. Or my sister’s. Ever again.” Soonyoung continued, closing his eyes to prevent tears from falling more, but failing.

Jihoon could feel the other’s breathing getting shallower, so he started rubbing his back and brushing his hair with his fingers.

“He won’t, baby. Don’t worry, I got you now.” Jihoon told his boyfriend, pressing his forehead against the other’s and attempting to kiss the tears away. “Breathe, Soonie. Jihoonie’s with you. I will never leave. I’m here.” Jihoon continued whispering comforting words while rubbing the other's back.

When Soonyoung’s breathing finally became more stable, Jihoon leaned closer to his boyfriend, nose touching, lips softly pressing on the other’s tear-stained cheeks. Their foreheads touched, Jihoon’s fingers tangling with the hair at Soonyoung’s nape, while he hums him a song to help the other sleep better.

“Do you want me to make you something to eat?” Jihoon asked his boyfriend who already has his eyes closed.

“I’m tired.” Soonyoung replied with a pout, which Jihoon irresistibly pressed his lips on.

“Okay, I will just make you breakfast when you wake up.” Jihoon muttered, pressing his lips on Soonyoung’s forehead before going back to sleep.  
\--

Jihoon woke up earlier than usual. Usually, they would get their breakfast delivered because they claim it’s _too early to function_ for them to prepare their own breakfast.

As much as Jihoon doesn’t want to get up from their warm bed, caged in his boyfriend’s arms, he wanted to make something to make the other feel better. So he got up, slipped out of the other’s arm and headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Jihoon opted for jajangmyeon and french toast. It might not be the healthiest option out there and Jihoon is no chef, but based on the two years they’ve been living together, it’s Soonyoung’s comfort food.

“You woke up early.” Jihoon could hear the pout in his boyfriend’s voice, whose head is now leaning on his left shoulder, and he could see disheveled hair in his peripheral vision.

“Yes, I’m making you breakfast.” The shorter replied, patting the other boy’s cheek. He’s almost finished preparing the food.

“Thank you, bestest boyfriend ever.” Soonyoung said with a smile.

“Don’t get used to this. I can’t get up this early everyday.”

They both chuckled as they ate their breakfast together.

Sunday morning, light rainfall, and warm hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. your comments and kudos mean so much to me <3


End file.
